Ben 10 VS Transformers: Wars collide
by the accused
Summary: This is set after megatron and the decepticons were defeated in transformers 3. a new team of decepticons arrive in Bellewood to capture mana and Ben, Gwen, and kevin must team up with a new autobot team to stop them. The transformers and selena are mine.


Ben 10 VS transformers: wars collide

1 recipients

CC: recipientsYou More

Show Details

FROM:

Jeff Maughan

TO:

Message flagged

Ben 10 VS transformers: wars collide

Ch 1  
>The meeting<p>

Steelgear walked in to Seastrike's throne room of the Decepticons original warship, the nemesis. "What now, I was busy racing."he said. "Driller has found something rather interesting, a new, unlimited power source, enough to rule Cybertron for for thousands of stelar-cycles." Seastrike answered, "so what is this new power source that's so important you had to interrupt me?"  
>Steelgear snapped back. "A human organization who call themselves the Plumbers call it manna." "So let me guess, you want me to to capture this energy to power this ship, right? Said Steelgear. "Yes" answered Seastrike. "Fine, as long as there is a illegal racing circuit to race at." Steelgear snapped back. "Good, I will send you and Off-road the coordinates to the area."<br>"Fine."

2 Earth days later

"So, Off-road, did you get the coordinates for this Bellewood city yet?" asked Steelgear, trying to make conversation with his frenemy. "Yep." answered Off-road, "we should be around 20 clicks away.". "Good" snapped Steelgear, " I want to street race ASAP." "Seastrike told us to find this power source now and that you could "race" after." "Remember the last time you defied him." responded Off-road "Don't remind me, it took me forever to repair my paint job." Steelgear snapped back. "Oh slag, looks like whatever this energy source is, it's moving, and at high speeds too." Off-road shouted. "Well I'm going after it, it's not the only thing that can go fast!" Steelgear answered back. "Wait!" Shouted Off-road as the dark red F1 Ferrari racer drove out of sight towards the city. "Why does he always do that?" thought Off-road as he drove after Steelgear.

Ch 2  
>First encounter<p>

"Did we really have to go investigate those alien worms, Kevin?" complained Ben. "Well if you have something else you would rather be doing, be my guest." answered Kevin sarcastically. "Come on guys, do you have to argue every time Kevin drives." intervened Gwen. "What was that?" Kevin shouted as a dark red ferrari racer moved straight in front of his green camaro. "I don't know, but I don't think it's friendly." answered Ben as the unknown racer aimed a armed missile straight at the car. Just as the missile was about to launch the group heard someone shout "I don't think so Steelcreep!" as some kind of projectile hit the racer, knocking it into a nearby building. The car began to transform and in it's place stood a giant robot. "Slag, do you know how long it will take to remove these scratches?" it exclaimed as the jet proceeded to transform into a chariot and ram the race car robot then transform into another robot. "Let me even that out for you, Deceptipunk." answered the jet/chariot robot. Ben got out of the car "are we just going to sit here or help fight that car robot thing?" asked Ben as Gwen and kevin got out also.  
>The car robot had the jet robot on the ground as a large, pink energy blast hit the side of it's head "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" shouted Gwen "Ha, dont make me laugh, insect!" answer the robot car as it sent it's fist down to crush her only to have have kevin stop it. He was about to crush Kevin when Ben, as humongousaur, stopped him by running him into a wall. "Slag it, i'm outa here!"<br>the robot shouted as he transformed back into a car and drove off.

"Who or what are you?" Gwen asked the robot jet. "My name is Timewarp, what is your designation human?"  
>"Designation?" asked Gwen "Your name." Timewarp explained "Oh, Gwen, and this is my cousin Ben and boyfriend Kevin." she said. "So your Ben Tennyson ." Timewarp said, "Yep, so you heard how I saved the universe from the Highbreed and Vilgax." Ben bragged "Will you stop bragging about that!" Gwen and kevin said in unison. "Well, you're not as big on Cybertron as you are on other planets but some Cybertronians have heard of you." answered Timewarp. "Who was that other robot that tried to kill us before?" Kevin asked "The other Autobots will answer all your questions , here they come." Ben, Gwen and Kevin turned around to see a SR-71 blackbird, along with a chevy camaro, a motorcycle with a sidecar, some kind of hovercar, and an alien jet stop as they got there. The blackbird was the first to transform with the others following, the blackbird was the first to speak "My name is Breakwing and these are the other autobots. That is Nightwatch "Whats shakin." the camaro said, over there is Speedlane, "So these are the humans You told us about." said the motorcycle." and this is my sister Jetstream "Hey." answered the female robot, that is Highway "The names Highway." the hovercar introduced himself. "Oh yeah, this is our human ally, Selena King." Breakwing added.<br>"Again, who was that other robot that tried to kill us?" Kevin asked "That was one of the decepticons, Steelgear." answered Selena. "So, what started this war in the first place?" Gwen asked. "Well" started Selena, "The autobots are the heroes that want peace on their home planet, Cybertron, and the decepticons want to steal all of Earths energy to make an army so they can rule Cybertron and eliminate the autobots.".

Ch 4  
>Unexpected allies<p>

"WHAT!" shouted Seastrike as Steelgear explained his failure to his master. "I didn't count on Ben 10 getting in my way." explained Steelgear "Or the power source being a living thing!" Added Steelgear. "I am tired of your constant failures!" Seastrike yelled back at him, "one more slaggin failure and I will have you melted down for scraps, understand?" "yes sir." answered Steelgear. "Seastrike, do you copy?" a voice started, "Yes, is my new space bridge ready for transport? He asked "Yes" the voice responded, "I'll send you the coordinates now." Seastrike arrived at the canyon to find the red and black Decepticon typing commands in on the space bridge. "Skyline, start the test." commanded the decepticon leader, "Yes sir." responded Skyline. A portal opened on the space bridge and instead of the supplies being sent to Cybertron, an armored being came though, "I have landed on an unknown world." the warrior said, "good, a new world to conquer." an unseen entity answered "I will report back." answered the warrior. Seastrike approached the figure "So, you want to conquer the earth, huh?" "I, Kaidon the dark, claim this planet." replied Kaidon. "Then, I think we could make an alliance." Seastrike offered. "What do you mean "alliance"." asked Kaidon, "Here are my terms" Seastrike started "You help me terminate those blasted autobots and return to Cybertron, then the earth is yours , along with a friendship with the decepticons, do you accept?". "Yes" answered Kaidon.

Autobot base

"Hey, Speedlane, can you get Breakwing for me?" asked Jetstream. "Sure." answered Speedlane "What did you need?" "Well, I found something interesting in the Bellewood sawmill." Responded the femme. "What's interesting about it, it was shut down long ago." questioned Speedlane. "That's what's interesting, its active again." she sounded worried. "Oh no, not this guy." said another autobot, Brainwave. "Who?" asked Selena as she was helping set up the autobot's new base that the plumbers provided. "two Decepticons, Sawmill and Whiplash." Brainwave responded. "Except for being decepticons, what's wrong with them." questioned Selena, "they're murderers." explained Brainwave. "Oh." answered Selena, "Have you guys seen Gwen?" asked Kevin as he walked in. "I think the decepticons have her. answered Jetstream. "What!, we need to rescue her!" shouted kevin. "Well, I think I found her." said Brainwave in his computer form, "She's at the sawmill." "I'll send a rescue team to get her back." said Breakwing as he entered the room. "Are we there yet?" asked Ben while riding in Nightwatch with Brainwave, Timewarp, and Speedlane. "Yep, were here." Replied Brainwave. "Time to go hero!" shouted Ben as he turned into Goop. "Oh look, it's the autobutts." said Whiplash as he and Off-road were walking out "Time to teach them a lesson, don't you think, Whiplash." taunted Off-road. "Yes" answered Whiplash as he brought his duel whips down on Nightwatch while Ben and Brainwave entered the sawmill. "I knew you pathetic autobutts would come! Time to die pests!" shouted the blood soaked form of Sawmill, "I suspected you to be here, creep!" shouted Brainwave as Ben , as Goop, covered the decepticon's buzz saw causing it to fall off. "I am out of here!" shouted the decepticon as he ran out of the building "Let's go!" he shouted as the other decepticons transformed and followed him. "We got her." said Speedlane holding Gwen's unconscious body and then transforming into his alt mode. At the decepticon ship the three decepticons were meeting with Seastrike "Sir, the autobots took the girl back." Off-road explained. "good" began Seastrike "We have what we came for." Seastrike finished as he held up a cube of purple energy. "Pin-up, time to reveal yourself to the enemy." "Yes" answered the unknown transformer.

Ch 6  
>Preparations<p>

"Decepticons, mobilize!" commanded Seastrike  
>"Steelgear ready to race."<br>"Off-road prepared to drive."  
>"whiplash ready to whip."<br>"Driller time to dig."  
>"Sawmill bloody and prepared."<br>"Warhead locked and loaded."  
>"Lock-on ready to fire."<br>"Traffic-light revved up and ready."  
>"Sky-high blasted and prepared."<br>"Skyline ready to fly."  
>"Beatdown ready to beat."<br>"Rockbound prepared to silence."  
>"Deathsaw prepared to cut."<br>"Seaglide in pursuit."  
>"Cyclone, ready to burn."<br>"Seastrike transformed and ready to decapitate!"  
>"Kaidon ready to conquer."<br>"Decepticons to me!"  
>Commanded Seastrike as all the decepticons started towards the now active ship to train and prepare for the final battle with the autobots<p>

"Breakwing, sir, the decepticons will begin their attack on the city soon." reported Speedlane, "Autobots, begin the preparations!" commanded Breakwing, "Highway gather the other autobots.". "If the decepticons want a fight then we give them a fight" started Breakwing "Today we end this once and for all.". "I agree" answered Highway "The decepticons shall rule all!". "What!" answered the autobots. "Ha, you autobutt fools thought I was actually with you!" said Highway as his form began to change into another robot and grabbed Selena "pathetic, you will all die, autobots!". The revealed decepticon spy Pin-up exclaimed as he transformed with the captive Selena trapped in his cockpit. "Either you all surrender or she dies!" They heard as he drove off "and don't follow me if you want her to survive!". When he was a mile away from the base "Now shut up and be a good girl and I might not hurt you before we get to the decepticon ship, understand?" Pin-up told his hostage "You know the autobots will rescue me." she snapped back "SILENCE!" the spy shouted back as a seatbelt covered her mouth, effectively silencing her. The hovercar stopped as it reached an empty campsite "Sky-high prepare for pickup." the traitorous robot said, "I read you loud and clear, Pin-up." a hologram answered "Do you have the target?" "yes" answered her captor. "Good, You know what Seastrike will do if you fail." the voice answered as a cargo plane landed in the clearing and a human size decepticon walked out "You know what to do, Beatdown." said the plane as Pin- up transformed into robot form holding his bound hostage. She tried to struggle as the smaller robot scanned her then changed into her "Done" it said, perfectly copying her voice. "You won't get away with this, decepticon creeps." Selena screamed " QUIET, fleshling!" yelled the fake Selena as it took out some tape to shut her up. "Get her out of here, I can't have her ruining my disquise! I need to make the autobots think I escaped.". the human robot responded as it started towards the autobots base. "I hope you didn't make any plans, insect." tuanted the plane. "Mmmph, mmmnphh!" she tried to scream, hoping to alert the autobots or anyone for help. "One sound and you die, fleshbag!" threatened Pin-up as he pointed his plasma cannon to her head "Time to have some fun." she heard someone say as she blacked out.

Ch 8  
>Rescue<p>

"Where am I?" she asked as she awoke, she tried to move but found she was immobile. As she regained her conciseness she realized that she was chained to the wall "Don't even try to escape." she heard someone say as the door opened to reveal another human sized robot "We wouldn't want any accidents, would we?" it taunted. "The autobot will find me!" she exclaimed "I know they will, they have our coordinates right now." answered the robot "Besides, the deal is that either they surrender or you die." he said as he began stroking her jet-black hair. "You decepticreeps will pay for this! You do know that, right?" she shouted back at him. "Quiet!"  
>Shouted Whiplash as he used his alternative form to shut her up.<p>

Autobot base

"Selena, you escaped from the decepticons?" Questioned Nightwatch, sounding confused "Yep." she answered "Are you sure your not Beatdown?" he answered as he pointed his gun at her head "Get away from me autobot!" she shouted "I knew you were fake" he said as he shot the clone's head, killing it and causing it to change into back into Beatdown's offline body. "Breakwing, I now know where the real Selena is" he said as he pointed at the offline decepticon.  
>"Then we "surrender" to the decepticons." Breakwing answered sarcastically.<p>

Ch 9  
>The final battle<p>

"Breakwing, I expected to see you soon." said Seastrike as he answered the autobot leader "I'll tell You what, you let the girl go and we will surrender. We'll be there soon." "Good" answered Seastrike "Autobots, you know the plan, this war ends now!" Breakwing said addressing the autobots as they transformed "Ben, Kevin, Gwen, get in." said Timewarp in his jet form.

Decepticon ship

"Off-road, Traffic-light, lock-on, go get our "guests" for me." Seastrike commanded. "Autobots, come with us." the decepticons commanded "No thanks" Breakwing started as he brought his ax down on traffic-light's head and took a point blank range shot at the decepticon, destroying him "we're going alone." he finished as the other autobots offlined Off-road and Lock-on. " time to end this, Autobots attack!" he shouted.  
>"The autobots are escaping!" shouted Cyclone as Brainwave used his battle claw to nearly cut the decepticon's head off and gain a head shot, destroying him. "Brainwave, Speedlane, go get Selena, Jetstream and I will go get Seastrike while Timewarp knocks out the security." commanded Breakwing after killing Sky-high "Ben, find their human Ally and try to convince him to change sides, if not capture him." finished Breakwing. "Where is she?" questioned Speedlane "I think she's being held in cell 809, prison level." answered Brainwave<br>"We better be careful, there could be guards around her cell." "Well well well, look who it is, the autobots, come for more?" asked the traitor, Pin-up. "Brainwave, get Selena, I have a bone to pick with this guy." "Oh, how cute, your going to fight, should I go get a training dummy for you?" taunted the decepticon "This is for the autobots!" shouted Speedlane as he shot the spy in the leg. "Time to die traitor!" shouted the autobot as he uppercut the decepticon and transformed his arm into a gun "Any last words decepticon?" threatened Speedlane. "you wouldn't hurt your old friend, would you?" asked the spy as he converted back into Highway. "Yes, I would." Speedlane answered as he shot the one-6eyed con's head off. "Speedlane, do you read? I might need some backup here." Brainwave asked "I'm coming." he answered back "Prepare for incineration, autobot!" shouted Rockbound as Speedlane snuck up and blew a hole in his chest. "Mmmph!" cried Selena as she saw them "Selena, you okay?" asked Brainwave as he cut her binds and took the tape off her mouth "Yeah, I'm fine." she answered "Thanks.". "So, your the autobots." said the armored being known as Kaidon as he walked through the door "Get Selena out of here." said Ben and Kevin "we'll take care of this joker." "Okay." answered Brainwave. "Time to dance, fools!" shouted Kaidon as he threw a piece of metal only to have Kevin dodge and absorb it  
>"Time to turn the tables!" shouted Kevin as he threw a metal table as Kaidon put his hand out and walked through it like it was a door and teleported behind him, knocking him out. He was about to attack Ben when a huge fist came and knocked him against the wall "I don't think so!" shouted Ben as he went ultimate humungosuar and sent a barrage of missiles at him. "Gagmaster" he began into his radio "get here for backup<p>

Decepticon bar

"Oh, waitor! Another gallon here!" shouted the scary-looking, but incredibly stupid Decepticon Gagmaster as he finished his 75th gallon of raw energon. "Why do I always get the nuts?" thought the waiter as he brought more for the drunken moron. "Gagmaster, HEY MORON!" shouted Kaidon through his radio "GET OVER HERE TO HELP!" "call me MONKEYMAN!" answered Gagmaster. "Get over here or you'll be a dead MONKEYMAN!" snapped Kaidon nearly avoiding Bens attack "Fine." said Gagmaster. "Ta da! I am weegee! Fear me!" it shouted as it came through the door holding an empty bottle. "Hahaaaahaaahaha! That's your backup, a drunken idiot?" laughed Ben as he avoided and energy blast from Kaidon "You have drinking issues!" Kaidon shouted to his partner "I do not drink!" he shouted back like an idiot while trying to hit Kaidon with his bottle, instead hitting Ben in the head. "Sorry, trying to hit Kaidon!" he yelled as the bottle hit Ben. "Hey, Gagmaster!" shouted Ben "Kaidon wants to pass a law to ban beer!". "No beer." Gagmaster started "DIE!" he shouted in the loudest Ben had ever heard in his life, while Gagmaster was now trying to kill Kaidon, hitting him with a giant, spiked mace, destroying everything else in the process, eventually knocking himself off the ship. After Gagmaster began falling and falling and falling some more, Kaidon took the chance to change Ben back and knock him into a wall "Why do you want to destroy the Earth anyway?" Ben asked as Kaidon came closer "I don't want to destroy, I want to bring peace." he answered. "Then why are you working with the Decepticons? They want to destroy!" Ben yelled back "Liars." Kaidon thought as he held out a hand to help him up. "Thanks." "Now, I have some monsters to destroy." Kaidon said threateningly as he walked away ready to destroy his so called "friends".

Decepticon shield generator

"Gwen, do you sense any guards?" asked Timewarp as he and Gwen entered the shield generator "No." she answered "Oh, how wrong you are fools!" they heard a voice shout as the decepticon Whiplash came out from behind the machine, cracking his whips menacingly "Time to die!" it shouted as it transformed, spinning it's whips like a helicopter blade, destroying everything in range. "Duck!" shouted Timewarp, narrowly avoiding his whips "Stay down." he told Gwen as he grabbed one of the decepticon's whips and threw Whiplash against the wall, causing him to fall into the raw energon underneath the generator, killing him. "Gwen, you know what to do." Timewarp said as Gwen used her powers to smash the generator, deactivating the shield.

Ch 10  
>turned<p>

"I've been waiting a long time for this." the decepticon leader said menacingly as he shot the autobot  
>Leader only to have him avoid it, taking out his ax to fight him as Seastrike took out his hammer nearly hitting his enemy only to have him avoid the decepticons hit, gaining a perfect hit on Seastrike's back. "Time to die, traitor!" Seastrike shouted, grabbing Breakwing, throwning him on the outside of the ship "Breakwing!" shouted Jetstream "Don't worry girl! You'll join him soon...in death!" he shouted as he disarmed her and grabbed her by the neck, aiming his fusion cannon to her head ready to kill her. "LIAR!" she heard as the door literally ripped apart, revealing an armored human "NO ONE lies to Kaidon and lives, scrapheap!" he yelled as Seastrike's cannon imploded. "Kaidon! What are you doing betraying your superior!" Seastrike shouted, raising his hammer to crush him "You're not my superior." Kaidon answered back as Seastrike's hammer literally flew off his arm, smashing half his face "Decepticons, retreat!" he shouted as the five or six remaining decepticons followed him out of the ship.<br>"Autobots, to me." commanded the damaged Breakwing as the door opened to reveal the other autobots, Nightwatch holding the offline body of Speedlane "What happened?" Jetstream asked "We were attacked by Steelgear and he gave his life to save me." Selena answered. "Well, we lost a great ally today, but gained brave new ones. Thank you for everything." Breakwing said, pointing to Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Kaidon. "Thank you for saving me." Jetstream thanked Kaidon "But why?" "I want peace, not war." Kaidon answered. "Are you staying on earth?" Gwen asked the autobot leader "Well, no matter what, I'm not leaving my partner." Nightwatch interrupted, pointing to Selena "Yes, were staying." Breakwing finally answered "Guys, how bout that ride?" he asked referring to Selena, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin "Sure." they answered back in unison. "Well, I have to go. Gagmaster!" Kaidon yelled as a decepticon walked up "He's with me." he explained so the autobots wouldn't attack him "That's right, no touching the banana king!" the decepticon shouted as the autobots transformed and followed Jetstream. "time to go moron!" Kaidon shouted as he opened a portal "Yes, my escape." the damaged Steelgear thought as he jumped In after them.

A week later; decepticon camp

"Do you have the machine set up?" Seastrike asked the decepticon through his radio  
>"Yes." the unknown decepticon answered "Good, when we're done, this world won't know what hit them." Seastrike declared. "Activate project wargod!" he commanded "Yes sir." the robot answered.<p>

Reply to:

Reply to Jeff Maughan

Send


End file.
